Lone Story
by GleekyWaffles
Summary: Rane. This is a short tumblr post inspired story where the main character of a story falls in love with the reader. Reed begins to read a story/diary of Shane's as both of them may never get the chance to meet each other. It may turn into an AU and reviews are appreciated and loved.


AN: Hello, first this is something I wrote because of a tumblr post I saw and I cannot take credit for the original idea, or the characters from Dalton By CP Coulter. I also don't own glee, Klaine would be back together if I did. In this story Reed and Shane do not know each other and it's during the summer, so Reeds not at Dalton. I might continue, but I really need constructive criticism because I never really wrote before.. sorry for rambling.. Anyway here it is.

_I don't really know how this is going to end because really, the end is as much as a mystery to me as it is to you. You know that, don't you? I at least hope when this story is done you'll remember me. Of course, you can't remember someone you never met, so with that. Hi, I'm Shane. I can only imagine you saying hi back, but I bet you did, so thank you. I bet you're a good person because you put up with this for almost a paragraph. Plus you read in general, people like you always tell the best stories, if only I can hear them.. Oh sorry, I lost my train of thought, anyway, nice to meet you. I hope you like my story. _

Reed had put down his book down for a moment as he heard his mother calling him from outside his room for dinner. Reed only started reading this book . He had found it one of the book selves inside a book store his mom started taking him to when he was little. The book-keeper even said he'll like it, mentioning that though she never read it herself. He didn't really know what intrigued him to keep reading, as he read more he had gotten pulled in more and more, he started to like this Shane guy. He seemed really friendly.

_I know this might sound weird, but I really like you. I mean, you listen, and you enjoy learning about me. At least, I hope you do, I mean I know my life has some depressing moments and I know you know that I cried at some points, but when I think about it, those things happened so I could be more thankful my happiness. It makes me happy to think of you, but I know you probably laughed at me a lot and maybe think I'm weird. But in all honesty I want to know about you. I want to know everything, because I think that maybe I.. Never mind, I'm sorry, I ramble a lot.. I'm sorry. Maybe I should continue with the story, that's my job isn't it._

Reed stared down at the book. Shane, Reed knew almost everything about him from his dancing antics when he was little, to his brother, to his mountain accident, and all the emotions he had when it all happened. But Shane himself didn't know anything about Reed the one how had read it all and sometimes whispered to the book as if maybe Shane could hear him. He only wished that someday Shane could hear him because he had so much to tell him. He wanted to let Shane know he did care and cried and laughed with him through out the entire story so far, but he couldn't. Reed continued throughout the book in his room until finally he had gotten to the last page that simply read:

_Goodbye:_

_I told you at the beginning that neither of us knew how this would end. I surely don't know now because this isn't the end of my life. But, I think it's end of ours. And in all honesty, it'll be a bit weird, knowing you're not there anymore. I hope your life is well, and I try to have mine like that too. I just want you to promise me that you will remind yourself of me. Please, even if you don't like me, I need you. I need to know you still care because I think.. I love you and I don't want you to let go of me. But, I know you have a life in the real world and you'll close this book and I would be a bunch of pages. I only wish I could really meet you, and see the world you live in like you've seen mine. _

_Bye, Shane._

Reed couldn't really close the book after he finished. He wanted to see him, but of course he couldn't. He doesn't even know if this Shane is real, and if he was, how would he know which one of the billions of people on this planet was the Shane he read. It just wasn't fair. How could one book be so cruel. Because of course, by the end Reed too had feelings for the other. Reed whispered to the book one last time, "I'm sorry, goodbye." Reed gently closed book and put it in his bed side table. He felt some tears as he sat on his bed thinking about this wonderful boy he'll never have a chance to meet.


End file.
